treehousetvfandomcom-20200216-history
Awkward (Treehouse TV series from 2003)
Awkward is a Canadian animated television series that finished on 2016. The show involves a confusing teacher who goes by the name of Mrs. Wigglebottom and her sister Mrs. China at a school where the two of them teach their classes fairly. The show was compromised to broadcast on several networks and run for ten seasons with twenty-five episodes in them with five three-minute segments for one full 15-minute episode. This series was also in a co-production between Spectra Animation (can be seen with CineGroupe from episodes two to the series 7 finale, stylized as Spectra Animation-CineGroupe) and Funbag Animation Studios (now Nelvana Limited for 2007-2016 due to being shut down in January, 2007) for Discovery Kids (2003-2008) and Treehouse TV (2003-2016, reran until November 26th, as in plans to have this show's returns in 2020). The financial support was made with the Canadian Television Fund (2003-2009, now Canada Media Fund since 2010), and various other funds, (e.g., the Shaw Rocket Fund for 2006 after the program initiative got shut down, the Canadian Film or Video Production Tax Credit, etc.) and they can be seen in the ending of the show. Episodes Season 1 (January 21st-April 4th, 2003) * Mrs. Wigglebottom / Lacked / Supreme Guy / See Bee S / Golded (January 21st, 2003) * School Daze / A Long Jump / Late Night / Mrs. China / Nobody Has A Job Harder Than Me! (January 24th, 2003) * The Maud Couple / Brighter Ideas / One Small Thing / Color Me / Tea's Time (January 27th, 2003) * My Fuzzy Valentine / Fake It Until You Make It / Surprise Party / The Teacher's Faculty / Sleeping Teachers (January 30th, 2003) * Grannies Gone Wild / Secret Spy / Fancy Ladies / Teacher's Work Day / Art Job (February 2nd, 2003) * Know-It-All Fairy / Egg / Surf and Turf / New Students / Little Teacher On The Range (February 5th, 2003) * Horse Play / Double Trouble / The Student King / Brightest Idea Duo / Teacher and a Rap Battle (February 8th, 2003) * Candy Challenged / Magical Barn / I'll Start Teaching Sir! / The Sunny Cafeteria / The Parent Map (February 11th, 2003) * Off To See The World / Birthday Party / Vacation Over On Mars / Non-Compete Clause / Somethin' Glue (February 14th, 2003) * The Skate Park / Get Well Soon / Sharing Is Caring / The Breakup Breakdown / Somewhere No Student Will Go (February 17th, 2003) * Talking Furniture / Molt Down / Deep Dark Woods / Fight Song / Awkward (February 20th, 2003) * Marks For Effort / Circus School / Escape the Sleepover / The Beachside Bean / Scientist Cody (February 23rd, 2003) * Tom's Birthday / A School Day / The Four Ninjas / You've Gotta Take The Win / If My Heart Was A Mansion Or Something... (February 26th, 2003) * Poouui! / Home Sweet Home / A Matter of Principals / Wheels / Cooking With Yure (March 1st, 2003) * A Very Awkward Christmas / The Hearth's Warming Club / Pet Games / Santa's Reindeer Home / Sing A Song (March 4th, 2003) * The Stormy Weather / Close Call / Friendship University / Watering Cans / Tennis Everyone (March 7th, 2003) * The End In Friend / Friendship Market / Hat Jacker / My Wonderful New World Of Life / Somebody's New Teacher, But Who's? (March 10th, 2003) * IRS Phone Scammer / Yakkity-Sax / The Treasure Hunt / Pet Snake / Mrs. China's Enforcer (March 13th, 2003) * Flower Pot / Road to Friendship / Cody and Tom's Campout / The Tooth Fairy Teacher / Sticky Situation (March 16th, 2003) * The Washouts / The Car Race / Flight Is The New Style / Hit The Apple / That's A Wrap! (March 19th, 2003) * Cody and the ghost / Tom the Tattletale / A Rockhoof and a Hard Place / Two Pirates / Codysaurus (March 22nd, 2003) * What Lies Beneath / Music Team / Cody the Courageous / Broken Down Car / Rollercoaster (March 25th, 2003) * Sounds of Silence / Ballet Lesson / The Rodeo / Tiger Tiger / Cafe Cody (March 28th, 2003) * Peacemaker Tom / Always A Bridesmaid / Father Knows Beast / Messy Tea / Buzzing Bee (April 1st, 2003) * Fastest Bestest / School Raze / Easter Egg Hunt / Human Fall Flat / Just Jump Rope! / (April 4th, 2003) Season 2 (February 12th-April 26th, 2006) * My Little Apple Tree and Me / What I'll Eat / Teacher vs. Principal / Detention Spies / Just Do It (February 12th, 2006) * When It Comes To Valentine's Day / The Only Thing To Do / Math Chart Genius / The Taken Seat / Know-It-All Tom (February 15th, 2006) * It's A Sunshine Land / Smile All Day / Orphanage / Cody's Elevator Match / Three Against One (February 18th, 2006) * Tax Season / Bright Idea's Court Charge / The Yakaphone Returns / A Stuck Conversation / Teacher's Boomerang (February 21st, 2006) * Bright Idea's Computer Idea / Teacher's Only Need / The Latest Trend / Gone Apple Picking / Sia's Visit (February 24th, 2006) * The Smell From Far Away / Secret Admin / Yure's Hair Salon / I Want A Soda / The Zoo (February 27th, 2006) * Applejack's Hiccups / Super Zeroes / Tom's First Date / A Real Game and Show / School's Dumb And Out For Summer (March 2nd, 2006) * Ninja Spy School / Lightning Dust / The Quote / French Friends / The Bossy Teacher (March 5th, 2006) * Volcano Alert / Two Teachers / My Fuzzy Moose / Teacher Crosses The Line / Printer and Power (March 8th, 2006) * Another Side For Me / Tag You're It / Cody's Ingredients / The Day's All Over / A Strange School Day (March 11th, 2006) * Passion Players / Peeping Toast / A Huge Workout / Technology Lover Of The Day / The Burger Palace (March 14th, 2006) * Nutella / Baking Teacher / The New Principal / Tom the Total Teacher / A Little Bit of Nudge (March 17th, 2006) * Song and Dance / Bowling Night / Teacher's New Students / Cody's Paintings / The Totally Terrific (March 20th, 2006) * Amy / If You Seek Amy / Amy Is Found / Dirt, I Love You So / Springtime's Not Coming! (March 23rd, 2006) * The Big Sleep / Springtime Rise! / Waiting for Spring / Spring Is A Day Away / The Day Before Spring (March 26th, 2006) * Springtime Has Started! / A Very Awkward Easter / Spring Storm / Easter School / The Awkward Spring (March 29th, 2006) * Spring Fades / Summer's Arrived / School's Totally Out For Summer / Summer Vacation / Yure's Vacation (April 2nd, 2006) * Summer Falling / Clearing Those Leaves Off / Some Fall Days / Falling For Fall / The Fading Leaf (April 5th, 2006) * Fall Fail / Winter Chills / The Snow Day / School Is Cancelled / Chilling Cold (April 8th, 2006) * Winter Ends / The 5th Season?! / Zechariah's Green Tea / Applejack's Orchard Tour / Froot (April 11th. 2006) * Don't Lemme Down / Teacherholio / That Makes Eight / The History of School / Mrs. China's Night Out (April 14th, 2006) * A Color For A House / The Flat Tire / The Market / Playing Tag / Skateboarding (April 17th, 2006) * The Art and Craft / Detective Group / The Musical Hunters / True or False / Funny Onion (April 20th, 2006) * Engine of Speed / Game Show / The Super Friend / Train Trip / Little Darwinism on the Wall (April 23rd, 2006) * And Action! / Like Cat and Mouse / Masha Be Bored All Day / At Lunch... / Don't Trip (April 26th, 2006) Season 3 (March 1st, 2007- * Narwhal World / Tom's Big Splash / Mrs. China's Resort / Cody's Tube Slide / Doesn't Give? (March 1st, 2007) * The Loudest Noise / There's Nothing More, No Less / Associate Company / The One, The Other / School Doesn't Give Anything But Work (March 4th, 2007) * His Name Is Tarmac, Trebek, Turtleneck, Terrence, Tire, T-Rex, Derek, Tirek / I Need A Dragon's Money For Books / Let Me Out! / The Casinoest of the Casinos / Run Coward, I'm Hungry! (March 7th, 2007) * Oh No! My Diamonds! / A Dragon Demands / Cody's Friendship World / Inter"stop"itials / Magic Bright Idea (March 10th, 2007) * Awkward Town Cupcakefest / Stick Character / Drawing Stick Ponies / Smile Because There's One Day Left! / T-Press-Le-y-J (March 13th, 2007) * Quest to Find the Crown / Ponyfest / Emergency System / All The Mess I'd Make... / Fishy Teacher (March 16th, 2007) * Dragon Costume Mystery / The Old Lady-ish Men Who Type Research Stuff / You're Stupid! / Upset Sugar / Looking Hecking Weird With A Person I've Never Seen Before (March 19th, 2007) * Strange Tripping World / Please Vote For Cody / We'll Have To Clean It / Significant Prom Night / This Is Our Night And We Made It Awkward! (March 22nd, 2007) * A Friend For Life / I Will Pledge To A Portal / Has Cody Lied on Social Media? No! / All Fall Down! / Friendship Always Wins At The End Of The Day (March 25th, 2007) * Crafty Temptress / Web of Love: Handsome Prey Seduce / Handsome Hunk / Smexy Stallion / Wally Wikipedia (March 28th, 2007) * You're A Gem! / Twiggin' Stones / What The Hay? / Don't Anger The Map For Any Reason / Preservation Gentrification, Offspring (April 1, 2007) * And So It Begins! / Abort Mission / The Magic's Inside / A Great Day To Shine / Late To School, Early To Detention (April 4, 2007) * Watch Your Language / Big Boys / We Know It's Not Nap Time Yet / What Do You Want To Be When YOU Grow Up / Ice Cream Shop (April 7, 2007) * I Packed You Some Cheetos For Your Lunch / Shut Up And Go Away! / We're In School Because We Have A Friendship Problem To Solve / Multi-Language Student / Say Something! (April 10, 2007) * Speaking and Singing Not Peaceful / Relationship Spoiler Alert / Scared For One Dumb Little Thing Lesson / Sometimes You Ought To Let It Rain / Talking Over One Another Day (April 13, 2007) * Welch's, Smuckers / Yakwanzaa / Dragonnukah / Hippogriffstmas / It's A Hard-Knock Life For Us (April 16, 2007) * I Will Help This Bird, And Then Back To Camping / Cute Little Birds In A Nest / Birds Can Be Early Hatchers / Bird Airlines / In 2050 Extinct Species Will Occure (April 19, 2007) * Kamehameha / Keeping A Track Of Score / Silly Day / I Put Up To Where I Do It! / A Whole Big Ocean Adventure (April 22, 2007) * Macintosh Watch Scavenger Hunt / The Big Scares of the Scavenger Hunt / Why did you send us on a fake map mission?! / Mrs. China on Ice / Looks Like It Is Not Easy (April 25, 2007) * Bucketball 1 vs. 1 / A Wonderful Performance of Music / How Can They Not Participate In A Class Like That?! / Saddle Arabia / Half A Budget of Food (April 28, 2007) * I Am The Great And Powerful Speed Bump / I Miss China / Mrs. China What The Hay? / Reacting to Tienanmen Square / The Mrs. China Fandom (May 1, 2007) * Come play your dqdsrzxophone / The Tree of Harmony / We're Full of Crap / We Didn't Really Get A Choice / Sweet dreams, night-night! (May 4, 2007) * Last Year's CHS Yearbook / H-D-7-3-U-E-N-G-I-O-9-H-3-I-'-D-H-D-G-D-D-D / Thank You Google / Book Bed / Four Legs (May 7, 2007) * Get Up, Get Down / Why Did You Destroy The Gym? / Flush Central / Another Dimension Princess / Tidy Up Your Toys (May 10, 2007) * Lavender Lollipops / School-Dollhouse / A Tea Party At School / Slurp... Sip... / It's Not Flash, It's Not Photoshop, It's A Flashtoshop! (May 13, 2007) Season 4 (April 28-July 9, 2008) * The Clash of the Noob / Any Given Clash Day / Pain in the Noob / Noobieo and Julioette / Adventures in Noobysitting (April 28, 2008) * The Clash Countess / Danger in the Vending Machine Hallway / Wild West / Crash and Dash! / Side-kick (May 1, 2008) * Super Amazing Creator Day! / The Hot Mess / Scraping Clean! / Trashy Decisions / Clowning Around (May 4, 2008) * The Terminator / A Muggy Day / Scrappetite for a Villain / Pearlie's Pearls of Widsom / Band Clashing (May 7, 2008) * The Scourge / The Ghost Hunt / Noobs Interrupted! / The Cops of the Clash / Winging It! (May 10, 2008) * The Wigglebottom Redemption / The Race and the Hound / Sibling Riot / Snot Rocket! / Ace of Grades (May 13, 2008) * Tropical Blend / A New Day / I Wish Sewer Here / Timber Tantrum / The Clash from the Underground! (May 16, 2008) * Ready Clasher One? / Night Crawler / Legend of the Crap-squatch / The Noob Kid on the Block / Mendel vs. the Prepositional Phrase (May 19, 2008) * The Winning Teachers Day / Catnap Pirates / The Shadow / The Blast from the Past / The Furious Flip-Flop (May 22, 2008) * Lousy Maze / An Extra Large Lie! / Ace's Mysterious Problem / The Demonic Side of Idiocy / Icing on the Cake! (May 25, 2008) * Super International Technology Spies / Ninjitsu! / Picture Day / Too Good and Old to Be the Master / The Funny Chicken (May 28, 2008) * The Missing Treasure of Mendel's / The Phantom is Not Raging / The Saber and the Shadow / Secrets of the School / Illusion! (May 31, 2008) * Pop Star for a Day / The Dark Master and the Very Bad Noob / Peri and Entrée: On the Case! / Eyes Wide Open / Dirty Rice Balls (June 3, 2008) * The Storm / Havoc of the Magic World / Scaredy Thunder / Spichae / The Great Ace (June 6, 2008) * The Noob Went Up the Clock / The Magic Sword / Level 665 / Race to the Top of Mount Fillymanjaro! / I Ain't Always 100% Famous (June 9, 2008) * The Destination / We're Still Busy / Goodness of the Trivia / When Are We Being Heroes? / Eclipse Day (June 12, 2008) * April Fools Day / The Mystery / In the Middle of the Way / Ghost House / Ace vs. Yure (June 15, 2008) * Victory Dancing / The Bugs Who Intruded the School! / The Gang / Catastrophe for Destruction / The Multiverse Exploration (June 18, 2008) * Pumpkin Party / The Puzzle Horse / Halloween-mania / Ghost Time / The Horror Market (June 21, 2008) * Sweet and Spicy / Going to Seed / Uprooted / You Don't Always Have to Be Yourself to Play Buckball! / The Announcement (June 24, 2008) * The Beginning of the End / Sparkle's Seven / The Point of No Return / She's All Yak! / Common Ground (June 27, 2008) * Best Frenemies / The Student Counsil / The Last Crusade / Between Dark and Dawn / The Last Laugh (June 30, 2008) * 2... 4... 6... Greaaaat! / A Trivial Pursuit / The Summer Sun Setback / Rated N for Noobs / On the Savage Side for a Day (July 3, 2008) * A Nightmare on Awkward Town / Sticks and Stones / Playing It Unsafe / The Noisiest Band / Selfies in the Backseat (July 6, 2008) * Pet Shark / Horror Scope / The Noob with a Brain of His Own / Slow and Tell / Go Slow With Your Dough! (July 9, 2008) Season 5 (May 11 - June 22, 2009) * Knights and Daze / Truth or Scare / The Trivia / Song and Dance / The Sea Adventure No One Forgot About (May 11, 2009) * Little Bo 'Eep / Boo! / Gone to the Wolves / Sunday Scares / The Game Where Everyone Has to Wash Their Hands (May 14, 2009) * Pet Problems / Wolf Plays / The Rescue Service / Order Up! / Tea Party (May 17, 2009) * Anita's Secret / Goodbye Mrs. China / Launching / The Puke-a-thon / The Worst Game Ever Heard of on Planet Earth (May 20, 2009) * Annoy Me Nots! / Why Would You?! / Juice Rocket / The Rocket That Has a Space Oddyssey of Its Very Own / The Story (May 23, 2009) * Two vs. Two / Loss and Found / Glued to You! / Be Quiet / Merry Christmas from the Noobiest of Thee (May 26, 2009) * That Was Not Easy / Duck Duck Noob! / Paint Zooka / Clean Up Party / Lost in the Ocean (May 29, 2009) * Valentine's Day / A Noob-mare on End Street / Playing Around Like How Noobs Do! / Snow Day / Big Oof (June 1, 2009) * Sing Noob Sing / Picture Day / Working for Candy / Ace-saurus / The Weird Toy That Something Makes Noob Dumb (June 4, 2009) * The Never-Ending Ship / Ice Robot / Fishy Problems Down in the Slime / Astronaut Historicality / The Parrot Day Prize (June 7, 2009) * Weeee! / The Dragon / Hair Stylist Noobs / The Three Noobeteers / No, You (June 10, 2009) * In the Flesh / Ding-a-Dinger / Tile Divider / Super Zeroes / Sami's Cheating Factory (June 13, 2009) * Noob Kid on the Block / Shametabulous! / You Can Count on Noob! / Shooting Star Shenanigans! / Kiki's Skill Testing (June 16, 2009) * Grossery Shopping / Toys of the Future / The Big Mac Question / Okay, Let's Say Yes / All Abroad! (June 19, 2009) * Ju-jujube / Joey's Trial / Just Stew It / The Spice is Right / Tomas in Charge! (June 22, 2009) * Roses are Red, Idiocy is Dumb / Frontal Robotomy / The Fractured But Hole / Cuckoo-cumber! / Violet's Worst Nightmare (June 25, 2009) * Stupid Doesn't Mean Having to Apologize to Mrs. China / Cake Caper! / The Drain-bow / Toss Like a Boss! / The Fiasco of the Fiends! (June 28, 2009) * Nay-ture Trail / Zip-lame! / Who's Sueing Who? / The Big Glistening / All Fall Dumb (July 1, 2009) * Con-promising Gamers / Samey's Big Day / Topher's Trial! / Cheater by the Dozen! / Return of the Hang Glider (July 4, 2009) * Tanks for Twenty Episodes / Scared Silly / Scoop-Free / Toxic Targets / Trina's Scavenger Hunt (July 7, 2009) * Freeze, Peeps! / Accurate Kiki / Sides of the Odd / The Splat!-'oberfest / A Nightmare in Awkward Town High School (June 10, 2009) * Seating Chart / Sub-stitute / No Pretty View, No Fair! / Fishy Fiasco! / The First Voyage of Tomas the Sailor (June 13, 2009) * Sleepover / Orphanage / School Tragedy / The Queen / Bully! (June 16, 2009) * The Pajama Party / Project: Party / Project: After Party / The Greatest Grain Ever! / Group of Stupidity (June 19, 2009) * It'Kiki / The Advertisement Project / Big Diss Track / Tom's Choice / Sinking Feeling (June 22, 2009) Season 6 (June 2 - August 11, 2010) * Less Workin', More Talkin' / It's in Da Bag / Jello No-Dose / A Life's Hope / Dare-nanana-nare-nare-na-nerenere! (June 2, 2010) * The Water Bottle / Friend Waiter / Carrot Troubles / The Dirty Coffee Secret / The Biggest Spoon in the Cafe (June 5, 2010) * Q-Ball / Cone in 3 Minutes / Protected by Tom and Jen Home Security / Shoppin' Selfies / The Dessert Island (June 8, 2010) * Misttakes / Making a New Fiend / Making a Mountain of a Molehill / Mr. Big Idiot / May Be a Potato, It Don't Fly Much (June 11, 2010) * Surprise Street / All By Maori-Self / Moon Mistaken! / Show and Dull / The Mystery of the Missing Minivan (June 14, 2010) * The Nature Machine / The Big Concert / Turnip Troubles / Peas and Harmony / The Write Thing to Do! (June 17, 2010) * The Show Dust Go On! / Finding a Cactus / Order Up for Cafe! / Friends Over to Play / The Itchiest Scarf (June 20, 2010) * The Perilous Picnic Problems / The Second Drainbow / It's a Miracle! / The Hyper Side / Looking at the So-Called Stars (June 23, 2010) * Pool Party / The Umbrella, The Umbrella and the Umbrella / Snow Day! / Squints for Effort / The Big Swirlywind (June 26, 2010) * Gate, Garage! / Zip and Skip / Making It to the Pun Side / Tea Party / Sleepover of Chaos (June 29, 2010) * Make a Splash! / To the Bird's Nest / Kite / Traffic Troubles / This Segment Doesn't Have a Title, But We Can Change the Title Later (July 2, 2010) * The Prickly Problem / No Game for Mr. King / A Star Bright Night Light for Tom / Explain It, Mr. King, Explain It! / A Bird's Oi View (July 5, 2010) * The Dragon and the Dungeon / The Can-a-phone / Have a Shady Tree, Man! / Cuboid Whacked / Submarine Stupidity (July 8, 2010) * Coach for a Day / Chu-Chu Train / Tom the Shart Blaster / Topher's Forever-Lasting Day / The Long Lost Neighborhood of Awkward Town (July 11, 2010) * What's Not to Love About Tomas x Violet? / Return Your Seats to an Uptight Position / Moo-ped / Boyfriend Trouble / Topher Loses a Mitten (July 14, 2010) * Cloudy with a Chance of Idiocy / Shootin' Hoops / Clean Up, Everybody, Everywhere! / Gravy Boat / You Remind Me of Someone! (July 17, 2010) * Flute Stealers! / Ten Prep-sents for None / The Noisiest Noises on Earth / Too Glued to Be True! / Summer Nay-cation is On! (July 18, 2010) * Descendants / Revenge of the Stupid Assassin / Summerween?! / Too Many Jocks in School! / Out with the New, In with the Old! (July 21, 2010) * What's on Cinch's Mind? / Beam My Valentine / The Rice is Right / Shuffle, Shuffle and Shuffle / The Missing Silver Spoon (July 24, 2010) * RoboSquad / The Bold and the Noobiful / Promo-SHUN! / Sometimes Stuff Doesn't Look the Same / 11:30 AM I? (July 27, 2010) * Freestyle / Kiki's Gotta Ketchup / Tad-Poll / Too Flopped Out! / The Commando and the Anonymous Peepers Squad (July 30, 2010) * Adrenaland Jr. / Family Suburban Sitcom / Keep Chill / Motto, Motto / The Only Thing Nobody Plans to Do Doesn't Mean They Don't Care for It Anymore (August 2, 2010) * Duolingo-Chan / The Westward Expansion / Spanish Birdie / Spanish or Vanish / Translation is Not Troublesome (August 5, 2010) * Subscribe or No Subscribe! / A Pasta Full of Veggies / Text-'n'-Drive / Julius Caesar's Latin Lesson Practice / Memeulous Advertisement (August 8, 2010) * Holiday Hustle! / Penguin Language No-No! / Sharing is Caring / That's a Wrap / The Japanese Streets of Idiocy (August 11, 2010) Season 7 (July 1 - September 11, 2011) * Slim Dig / Danger Things / Eggception is Eggtastic! / Hail to the Chef! / The Prankster Gangster Group (July 1, 2011) * Scoundrel Shopping / Innocence in the Woods / Soldier for a Day / God Seed / Lousy Labyrinth (July 4, 2011) * Hufflepuff / Ravio-lee / The Detention Duty! / Ditch the Zero, Get with a Hero / Parody Party (July 7, 2011) * The Turkey Tent / Gabble-Gobble? / The Sand-Witch / Santa's Picture: Remix / A Tea Party with Toys (July 10, 2011) * Shopping Gone Wrong / Tanks-giving / The Big Restaurant Party / The Parade is Naught Turkey / The Bird is a Worm (July 13, 2011) * Seafood! / The Sandwich Club / Hangout for the Troublesome / The Blue Idiot and the Holiday Homework / A La Carte? (July 16, 2011) * Anonymously Fashioned Misdemeanor / Pegasasastos / Aesthetic Groupin' / Mosque Meme / When Life Gives You a Lame-onade (July 19, 2011) * cammotimes.com | mmobiennames.com | mmoramememe.com | rmxcreative.com / Slush-'n'-Scoop / Mongolian Revise / The Igloo / Joey's Victim (July 22, 2011) * And the Crowd Toast Wild! / Wings and Toasties / Basement Burglary / soy! / Luxembourg's Luxury (July 25, 2011) * Horror Scope / Comedy at It's Beast / The Legendaries of the 13th Hole / v-bucks / Keep Up the Good Worm (July 28, 2011) * The Noob Trick / Plebtatoes for Dinner / Paint That a Shame? / We Ant Get Along! / Untrustworthy Fiend (July 31, 2011) * Time to Bring On the Magic! / 1-2-3, Plebs on the Noobiest Street! / Little Bo 'Eep Has Lost Her Sheep / Everfree Northwest / Tim-BLUR (August 3, 2011) * Doin' the Duty / Trashy Mashy / The Butterfly / Decliner by the Chair / Mrs. China's Alternate Adventures (August 6, 2011) * The Mistaken Simulator / Bring Out the Pleb / Plebbish Nubbish / Think or Treat / Kiki's Ninja Trial (August 9, 2011) * The School Play / Sharko and the Trip to Mount Fillymanjaro / All in a Plebby Day's Work / Quarantine Power! / The Stone Game (August 12, 2011) * Evil Dread / The Blue Moon Madness / Skittlez / Promises Will Be Promises / The Destination to Fillymanjaro (August 15, 2011) * Joey and the Magic Show / Losky's Dirty Secret / This Game's Broken! / Sharko's Aquarium / Freezer Burn (August 18, 2011) * The Con-petition / Snow Angels / The Parade / The Loudest Band and the Quietest Band on Earth! / Surfin' Turf (August 21, 2011) * Mr. King's Dodgeball Game / Change the World / Dance Club / Grossery Shoppin' Going Wrong / Toys Will Be Cyborg Toys (August 24, 2011) * Chaos Club / Poet for a Day / Back at the Noobyard / Garage Sail / The Pleb, The Teacher and the New Canal Boat (August 27, 2011) * One-Course Meal / Why Would You Do This on a Swingset?! / Return of the Rocketship / Don't Dig Straight Down / Legendary Adventure (August 30, 2011) * Twenty-Two Down, Three to Go / Robo Rap / Rapping Presents / The Mystery of the Magician's Secret / Agent Ray and Agent Binky's Alliance (September 2, 2011) * The Bad Guy Busters / Duck Duck Deuce / Tennis Menaces! / Getting Teardrop to Talk / Planet 64 (September 5, 2011) * Eye-Eye on Joey / Tomas's Race / Granny Gnome and the Big Garden Gnome Date / Truth or Scare / The Book of Virtues (September 8, 2011) * It's Gotta Be Magic! / Kiki's Art / Museum / Mad Mix Machine / Please Return This Season to a Neverending Repeat (September 11, 2011) Season 8 (August 3 - , 2012) * Shimpy / Friendshrimp Power / Mystique Destiny / Bring On the Zero / Mr. King Does the Job (August 3, 2012) * How They Started / Don't Wake Me Up Until Spring! / 1-2-3 Christmas Tree / Tracks of the Unknown / Wolf Prancer for a Week (August 6, 2012) * Jam Day / Spring Has Sprung Again! / Gone Fishin' / Call Me, Please! / The Holiday at the Ice Rink (August 9, 2012) * The First Day of Summer / No Tresspassing! / Hide and Seek is Not a Game for the Weak! / Watch Out! / The Little Cousin (August 12, 2012) * Get Well Soon / Recipe for Disaster / Laundromat / The Big Piano Lesson / Stripes and Whiskers (August 15, 2012) * Home Alone! / Hold Your Breath / Foundling / Bon Appetit! / Hocus Pocus (August 18, 2012) * Home Improvement / The Glistening of the Day / Comic Gold / And the Cartoonist is... / Back to the Laundromat! (August 21, 2012) * Picture Perfect / Time to Ride My Pony! / One-Hit Wonder / The Growing Potion / Sweepin' the Day Away (August 24, 2012) * All in the Family! / Sweet Life / Just Shoot Me! / All Kiddin' Around / Two Much of a Bad Thing (August 27, 2012) * Bon Voyage / Trading Places for the Substitute / Thriller Night / What a Power! / The Special Hat Trick (August 30, 2012) * Lights, Camera, Action, Script! / Self-Made Super Zero / Once Upon a Roboty / The Weird Case / Choreographer for a Day (September 2, 2012) * Victory Dancer! / Cave / The Dear Show / Harvest Party / School-Grown Ninjas (September 5, 2012) * See You Later! / Coming Home Isn't Easy / Hey Let's Run! / It's Scary as Well as Horrified / Perfectly Normal Camping Trip (September 8, 2012) * Like Cat and Mouse / Game Over! / At Your Rules / Don't Part With Your Toy! / Please Sleep, Grassy (September 11, 2012) * Surprise Surprise, Easter is Here! / Three Noobketeers / Have Contact / Treason for Two / Best Medicine! (September 14, 2012) * Additional Entertainment / Just Keep Relaxin' / Star in the Sky / What a Wonderful Game! / Cue the Show (September 17, 2012) * Fishy Story / Monkey Business / Not a Royal Affair / All Life Doesn't Belong in the Theater / Around the World in 3 Minutes Again! (September 20, 2012) * What'cha Be? / Where All Love is to Be Singing with Your Noob! / The Latest Fashion Ever / Patience and Labor / It's Called Macaroni! (September 23, 2012) * Library Hijinx / Make a Wish! / The Alien Project / Zlurping / Practice Makes Purrfect (September 26, 2012) * Spongy Out of Water! / It's a Wonderfill Dayyy! / Pankayz / The Oder / Basketball You Make a Point (September 29, 2012) * enjoi! / Miss Moon's Special House / The Last Leaf / Loafing Out Loud! / The Squeals on the Bus (October 2, 2012) * Rockin' Roll Snowman / Merry Chirps-mas! / The South of Awkward Town / Detour / Bless 'chu (October 5, 2012) * Earthworm Sally / Earthworm Sally's First Bling-Bling Chain / Earthworm Sally's Love Survey / Earthworm Sally's Puntastic Dance Club / Earthworm Sally's Perm with a Worm (October 8, 2012) * Perm Worm! / Worm with a Perm / Apple Dater / Floss Like a Boss! / TV Heads in the Future (October 11, 2012) * The New Car / Snow Husky / Occupation x Friend Hatred! / The Rocky Show / Dirty Work (October 14, 2012) Season 9 (September 4, - , 2014) * Root 404 / Drawing Competition / The Fire Drill / Alternate Realities / Robot's Ought-a Go! (September 4, 2014) * Bowling Noobs / Stuck to Noob / Barrier Game / The Curse of the TV Heads / Outsiders (September 7, 2014) * The Big, The Chill and the Perm / Taco Gamin' / Sweet Tooth / The Disadvantage / Oh Sally... (September 10, 2014) * A Trivial Pursuit of Society / Play Bowl / Fire and Smoke / Eggz for Bekkfast / The Bus Falla Tomatoes (September 13, 2014) * Barrel Baddies / Fiends Forever / Noobwork! / Frenemies Hair Salon / Growing Up is Hard to Duo (September 16, 2014) * 1-2-3 Stop / So You Think You Can Educate? / The Snake Game / Meet and Greed / Hey, Tony! (September 19, 2014) * The Lost Episode / Wishing Flower / Open Hose / The Decoration Game / It's the Dragon's Quest! (September 22, 2014) * Snow Way Out / The Silent City / A Push in the Right Direction! / The Yeti Code! / Keep on Cheerin' (September 25, 2014) * Sega Mega Drive / The Howe-Gretzky Exhibition / The Masked Noob / Gold Medal Game / Be the Dweeb from Raptor Nation, It's Yure (September 28, 2014) * BBQ Day / Your Ticket to the Punfair / Hit Parade / Kiki's Lobotomy / Bring Out the Grill (October 1, 2014) * Tom Sucks / Saloontics / Snow Angels / Snowball Shack / Mutt Ado About Tomas and Violet? (October 4, 2014) * PowerTom / Basketbrawl! / Love at First Site / Too Toasty to Noob Off / The Boat of Lovers (October 7, 2014) * Mutant Enemy / Electrodoodle / Tomas and Violet's Date Night / Who's the Boss?! / Forward Banking (October 10, 2014) * Peepzilla! / The Rope Game / Have a Cow, Man! / That Ain't Enough! / King of the Rail (October 13, 2014) * Miner's Madness! / The Lucky Smash Bonus Day / Pin the Tale on the Donkey / Rule 34 / The Frosty Freeze (October 16, 2014) * Team Fortress / What's Not to Like About Cheese? / Tetsuo's Choice / Can't Keep On Punnin' / Rated G for Great (October 19, 2014) * The Gangsta Go Find the Love / Paloma / X-5's Date / X-5's Love Story / Lil' Johnny, Tyrone and Sofia (October 22, 2014) * Would You Like Noobs With That? / The Star Command / X-5's Pushy Douchy / X-5 and Robocar Poli's Grunt Club (October 25, 2014) * Violet's Bad Mood / Shut It, Rita! / Tetsuo's Parade / Stair Some Change, Kiki! / The "Ant" in Can't! (October 28, 2014) * Super Owl and the Evil X-5 / Rita's Evil Christmas Tree / Tetsuo's Nightmare / Kiki's Martial Scare Club / Nessa's First Day (October 31, 2014) * Lunch Sparkles! / The Crazy Tap-Dancin' in Class / The Light at the End of the Nooby Tunnel / Nessa Finds a Love / A Cactus Comes to School (November 3, 2014) * Lookin' for Loot / Lover's Paradise / Po-tay-toes and Pankayz / The Donkey-Sized Rats / Five Mad Movie Makers (November 6, 2014) * Noobs No More / Ant There Going to Be a Doubt / OC / Almost at the Ending / The Biggest Finish of a Lifetime (November 9, 2014) * The Comedy Club / Legends of Speed / The Comeback / Making a Mountain of a Molehill / The Best Barrel Ever! (November 12, 2014) * Violet's Secret Santa Project / Formula of 102 / The Second Beginning of the End: Sequel to the First / The Big Mac Question / City of London, New York! (November 15, 2014) Season 10 (October 5, 2015 - ,) # Dunk Master / Snoweo Rodeo / 1, 2, 3... Cupcake! / The Haunted Forest / When Toys Attack (October 5, 2015) # Snow Ballet / Winter Games / Cold Tows / What's Your Treasure? / The Monster (October 12, 2015) # The Fantabulous 4 / Snow Bowling / The Greatest Game Ever / The Shootout / Race Cars (October 18, 2015) Category:Shows Category:TV Show Category:Article stubs Category:Media Category:Treehouse TV Shows Category:2000s YTV Shows Category:Television series by Spectra Animation Category:Shorts